Love and Chance
by Realilly
Summary: Hermione doesn't know what to do about the upcoming Ball she's been asked by Krum, Ron finds himself head over heels for her but suspects that she loves Harry who isn't telling anyone about his sudden attraction to Ginny. Messed up? Yeah. R&R! RHr, HG
1. MY CLASS

**(A/N: Okay, this whole story is fruitless/ well, probably, how should I know? I'm only writing it…who says I need to plan out my plot? Who says I even NEED a plot in the first place/ or probably will be, anyway, and it's totally random. If you can keep track of Hermione's thoughts…well, ckontowderdon!)**

_Idiot,_ Hermione thought fiercely,_ you should have accepted!_

Carrying a large load of books (so what's new?) that was weighing her down considerably and walking toward Charms class, Hermione was thinking over what Ron had angrily said to her.

_So what if he had "just realized that you are a girl," he was still asking you!_

A furious battle was ensuing inside her mind.

_But you know, he wasn't treating you like you want to be treated by a boy…_

_He's a man!_

_He's a boy. And he's your friend. Not a boyfriend, and since when has there ever been a word, "boyman?"_

_Silence._

_You see? He was acting like you're just a friend…not even like you're a girl…_

_He didn't mean it like that, only that I was a friend and it's only this stupid ball that's brought up conflicts like this! Just drop it…_

_No thanks! He didn't even realize that you were a girl…_

_He just meant that I was a friend! He was…joking! Of course he doesn't think of me as a boy…_

_But if he did, would that mean you were a **boyfriend?**_

_Okay, now you're just being screwed!_

Hermione shook herself mentally.

**Hard**.

_Did you like that?_

Okay, now it's time to stop living inside your mind.

Let's make a mental list of facts…

You are walking to Charms class.

You have a test tomorrow.

The exams are coming up in 2 ½ months.

ACK! SWERVE, you stupid idiot! Don't bump into people and make it look like you're talking to yourself! You're just…consulting with your mind! Yeah…

Ron just asked you out to the ball with him.

No he didn't, he was insulting you and joking.

No he wasn't, I just declined the offer because I'm a stupid idiot who bumps into people too much, carries crippling amounts of books, talks to herself, and is asked to balls all the time by Quidditch professionals.

Does that include Harry?

NO!

So much for the list idea…

Hermione sighed dramatically, avoiding and dodging the younger midgets (in Ron's words) and the older dweeby idiots (also in Ron's words) who would someday be themselves. Great.

The relentless crowd of people pushing and jostling their way through the corridor to their next class was enough to give someone a heart attack if they didn't drown thoroughly first. _Honestly, it's like trying to swim up Niagara Falls..._

Finally, however, Hermione arrived. Charms. Yippee.

Ron would be there.

RON.

Yippee.

Bursting in, Hermione opened her mouth to apologize to Professor Flitwick for being late. Then she noticed that they were practicing the Levitation Charm, _Wingardium Leviosa_. That couldn't be right—they learned that in their first year! Was this some review session?

Suddenly there was a giggle. Then the whole class was laughing. What?

Uh-oh. Smooth, Hermione…

Wrong class.

Hermione excused herself hastily and slammed the door behind her. First-years. HOW embarrassing. Wasn't she supposed to be Head Girl? Oh yeah…

Hermione slid down the wall and crouched down. Grabbing her schedule, she scanned the page for where she was SUPPOSED to be. Transfiguration. Great. With any luck, Professor McGonagall would either be in an a) good mood or b) pardon her because she passed that last test with flying colors, and then some.

Running over to her REAL class wasn't easy; with a pile of books that kept falling onto the ground and clumsy feet that were continuously tripping over themselves, Hermione figured mentally that she was about 15 minutes late.

**Daydream**

"_Professor, I'm really sorry, it won't happen again! I just kind of forgot, and stumbled into the wrong class, and—"_

"_I don't want your excuses, Granger! A **T** for that last test would be appropriate, I think!"_

_Hermione was on her knees, pleading with McGonagall who was looking down at her as if the girl repulsed her. The whole class was watching Hermione, sneering and taunting her._

"_No…please, Professor…I can…"_

"_What, EXPLAIN? You are one hour and thirty minutes late, Miss Granger I don't think that you can explain that, and I can't excuse that! AND I DON'T PLAN TO! Detention for the next 2 months, and a T for every single test taken so far this year! That should teach you to be late in MY CLASS….MY CLASS…MY CLASS…MY CLASS…"_

_My class…my class…my class…my class…_

Then the world was spinning, and suddenly everything turned black.

_MY CLASS…_


	2. Shut up, Ron!

**(A/N: Okay, so now I've got a plot for this all. It's going to be really long/ or at least it SHOULD be/ but that's okay because I've got an idea. It's not going to be long before things SHOULD start to get interesting…)**

"Hermione…"

Hermione didn't feel like opening her eyes. That would be capitulating into reality. She didn't feel like being awake and having to walk and be alive and be. Be what…be something.

She wanted to stay on the soft bed under the warm covers and be unconscious forever and not be awake. But she was awake, and that was reality.

Yippee.

"Hermione, wake up…" Ron's voice.

Forget about what she said about capitulating.

Hermione opened her eyes. She was in the Hospital Wing, and Ron was standing over her. Harry and Ginny were standing by him also, and the busy Madam Pomfrey.

"Um…" Hermione felt embarrassed at all the attention and eyes that were staring at her. "Hi?" It came out more as a question, but it broke the ice.

"Hey, you okay?" Ginny asked, concerned.

Ron also opened his mouth to say something, but Madam Pomfrey cut in.

"Before anything else, you are to eat this." Hermione was suddenly faced with a huge piece of chocolate. Normally she was a chocolate addict, but this was a bit much. Hermione thought about asking if Madam Pomfrey was joking, but she knew better. Madam Pomfrey? Joke? Yeah, no.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Hermione's visitors. "Now, out with you all!" She was met with many protests.

"You can't do that!"

"She just woke up!"

"Please, Madam Pomfrey!"

"You can't—"

"Yes, I can do whatever I like in my own hospital ward!" Madam Pomfrey argued, a scowl on her face.

Ron complained, "But she just woke up! You said we could have 15 minutes, but now she's—"

"Ai caramba! Fine, have all the time you want! Children these days…" Madam Pomfrey grumbled.

Hermione laughed once she was gone, munching contentedly on her dark chocolate. "Who knew she spoke Spanish?"

Ron was surprised. "Oh…that's Spanish? I thought it was Canadian…"

Hermione laughed even harder, and this time Ginny chimed in. The boys glanced at each other puzzled.

_Boys…will they ever learn?_

But when the laughter died, it was silent again.

"So…why'd you faint?" Ginny asked.

"I don't really know…" Hermione murmured. "I mean, I was having this…really weird…daydream, and I was worried that I was late…but it wasn't _that_ much stress that I'd…pass out…"

_Why **did **I faint? MY CLASS…gosh, that was weird…_

"What was the daydream about?" Harry questioned.

Hermione was embarrassed. _They'll think I'm stupid and laugh…but I already know I'm stupid so who cares._

"Well…I was talking with McGonagall and she was angry I was late and was going to give me detention for the next 2 months and change my grade on every test taken so far to a T."

They laughed.

Hermione blushed. _Well, you knew they'd laugh…_

Ron was laughing hardest. "Oh, Hermione…"

"What?" Hermione glared defiantly.

"You…can find the silliest…stupidest…idioticist…"

"That's not a word!"

"Bloody hell if I care. But you find the IDIOTICIST things to laugh at…" Ron moaned in mirth, stressing the idioticist.

Hermione sat sullen in her bed. Yippee. Everyone was laughing at her.

"You asked…" Hermione complained.

Ginny was the first to stop. _Trust the boys to taunt me…are THEIR grades perfect?_

"Oh, Hermione, I applaud your perfectionist attitude, but…" BUT? Hermione didn't like buts very much.

"Don't you think you just…take it a little too far sometimes?" Ginny giggled a bit again.

"I take my life very seriously, thank you very much! I only want to do the BEST I can, you know. Unlike two oafs standing in front of me right now…"

"Okay, okay," Ron gasped, trying to smother his laughter, "new topic since you obviously don't care for this one…"

_Yes, please._ Hermione thought drily.

"Well, you didn't miss anything in Transfiguration, and she actually chided us when we messed up our transfiguration of a toad to a cat for not doing as well as you. Obviously you don't need to worry about fainting and being late and all. Or even that weird daydream…" Ron snickered.

Hermione blushed. _When will he just shut up?_

Harry and Ron surrendered to the fit of laughter that was overcoming them both again. Hermione inwardly sighed.

_I'll take that to mean never._


	3. Chocolate Catastrophe

Hermione stayed in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day, much to her aggravation.

_I hate the Hospital Wing…_

_You could have asked for more books, you know._

_I don't think Harry, Ginny, or Ron would have brought them to me._

_Why not? They're your friends._

_But after those first 13 books they started to look scared…_

_It's your own fault._

_What do you mean? I'm the total victim here!_

_You're not eating the chocolate. JUST EAT IT and get out of here!_

_NO, I can't eat that much!_

_Eat the chocolate…_

_No!_

_You know you want to…_

_No, I don't!_

_Fine. But ask for more books. I'm bored._

_I'm not. It's fun talking to myself._

_That just proves that you're psychotic and need SERIOUS help._

_Probably. Does it LOOK like I care?_

_Kinda hard to look at myself. Hey, I'm just a voice in your head._

_I'll take that to mean no. Thank you for agreeing with me._

_No problem, anytime. Hey, that's not what I wanted to say!_

_But I control you, so you say what I want. Hahaha!_

_You suck._

_Probably. Does it LOOK like I care?_

_**sigh.**_

_Hey…_

_What?_

_Ron didn't apologize…_

_For what?_

_For saying that he didn't realize I was a girl…I would have thought that YOU would have realized it, since you were all mad about it._

_Hey, I'm you, remember? We're the same person._

_Who says I can't have an argument with myself?_

_Does it LOOK like I care?_

_Just help me out here. I mean, he just acted like it never happened…_

_You were the one sticking up for him. Now you're all mad at him? Get over it. He's a boy. He was being nice to you._

_He was laughing at my daydream._

_They all were. And it was kind of funny…**snicker**_

_Shut up!_

_Hahaha…_

_Anyway, he didn't say sorry…_

_Look on the bright side, Ms. Boohoo-what-will-I-do, he wasn't angry._

_Yeah…_

_But what do I do about the ball?_

_Well, don't you have to go with Victor now? If you can't even eat healthy chocolate to please Madam Pomfrey, how do expect to solve your Ron Weasley problems? _

_Fine…**munch.**_


	4. Nice outfit, Hermione

Hermione woke up the next day. Yes, she ate the chocolate. It was so much it made her feel sick.

Yippee.

She had Potions first; wow, wasn't that going to be fun. Groaning, she noticed it was a double period. Throwing off the thick, warm covers, she stretched and yawned. Throwing on the first thing she saw (okay, she really spent half an hour on her outfit…), grabbing her stuff (books, wand, etc.) and running out the door, Hermione ran down just as a red blob was coming from the boys' dormitory. Both of them came to a screeching halt (well, minus the screeching), books, quill and wand went flying, and Hermione was now officially irritated. What a wonderful way to start off the day.

_Who is that bloody IDIOT?_

_Oh…Ron. Um…that changes things…_

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore, and then realized who it was.

**Oh…Hermione. Um…that changes things…**

"Oh…well, hi Ron…"

"Yeah…hi…"

Hermione began to pick her things up, bending down. Merlin's staff, she was grateful she'd worn her new outfit! She could almost feel Ron's gaze; or maybe that was her imagination. Yup, probably her own mind.

Ron bent down to help her. Then, looking around, leaned towards Hermione and said earnestly, "You know what I said the other day…"

_Of course I know. I'm Hermione. I remember your first words to me. Know-it-all Granger. You've expected me to forget something you said to me a couple days ago?_

Hermione tried to act oblivious, her facial expression innocent as Ron muttered, "Well…you probably do…I mean, you're Hermione…

"Anyway," Ron said a little louder, handing her some books and a quill, "I'm sorry…about the whole…well…you know…ball thing…"

Hermione nodded.

"I mean…I knew you were a girl…" Ron trailed off, embarrassed and miserable. Hermione noticed he was turning slightly pink.

**Bloody hell, this is hard…just say it, you git!**

"Well…I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

**There you go.**

_There you go. Well, apology accepted._

Hermione nodded and took her books from him, smiling slightly. As their hands met and brushed each other slightly, Hermione blushed red. Amusingly, so did Ron, who stared at her. Hermione didn't mind; she was staring at him. They stayed like that, as if frozen, Hermione not taking the books from him but holding them in her hands. Then Hermione came to her senses.

_Okay…I think that that's enough now…_

_Well I don't…wow, his eyes are really—_

_Oh, come on!_

Hermione reluctantly tore her eyes away and took her books gently from him, smiling as a thank you.

**Wow…nice outfit…she looks…**

**Oh, _come_ on!**

**Beautiful…**

**You still need to finish that Potions assignment!**

**Yeah…so? Maybe I have Potions after lunch, and I can do it instead of eating.**

**Ask Hermione—she'll know when it is and what's first.**

**Hermione…**

"Um...Hermione!" Ron blurted as Hermione was standing up. She turned her attention towards him.

"What do we have first?"

**You forgot to ask when you have Potions.**

**Yeah, well…I meant to ask her _after_ she told me what's first.**

**Sure you did.**

"Potions." Hermione said, making a face.

**Bloody hell, NO!**

"Double Potions, actually…" Hermione laughed at Ron's expression.

Actually, she was laughing at the obscenities he was spouting.

"Let me guess—no homework?"

"Bloody hell…" Ron groaned.

**Have fun in class, Ron…**

**Wow, she really looks amazing in that…**

**Okay, enough! She's your friend! **

**I wouldn't complain if you changed that to GIRLfriend…**

**Bloody hell, just shut up!**


	5. Autumn Love

**Happy Potions is over?**

**_No_, I wish it was extended!**

**You do?**

**Come on you idiot, just work on getting out of this madhouse!**

It was true; everyone was rushing out as soon as they could to get into the fresh air and warm light of the sun to enjoy the break, rather then spend it inside a tightly packed crowd of people struggling to break out of the door.

Hermione was standing next to him. Harry was already out the door, because he had sat with Goyle. Not because he had wanted to, of course: it was Snape's punishment for catching Ron's note to Harry. It hadn't said much, only that the class was so boring, Snape was a slimy gitball, blah blah blah. Nothing new. But unfortunately, not only were 15 House Points deducted but now he also had to mark his calendar "detention for whole next week." Fun.

However, lucky Harry had to move to sit next to Malfoy's "bodyguard" and Goyle's seat was right by the door. Thus, Harry was one of the few who had only to take a few steps and enjoy the autumn air.

**Rotten little stinker.**

**What, you wanted him to stick behind?**

**Well, yeah, I mean, we're mates and all!**

**You know he has to finish his Charms work.**

**That takes five minutes (and that's saying something for ME) and Flitwick doesn't even notice if you don't do it!**

**He's a noble geek, though, so he feels like he has to do it.**

**Well, really because Hermione said he had to do it or she'd refuse to help him for the rest of the year.**

**Like checking essays, giving hints to right answers, and quizzing us?**

**Yeah, basically.**

**Well, Harry didn't have much of a choice.**

**Talk about blackmail! It's just a few questions you need to answer…**

**Then why didn't YOU do it?**

**Um…didn't feel like it…Anyway, women, I tell you!**

**Well, now Harry has to work during the break and you get to laze around? You're lucky Hermione didn't see that you didn't do it!**

**Yeah, well, she'd just say something like it'll come back to me in the end, blah blah blah. **

**Women. I tell you.**

Finally, after waiting 7 minutes, the two companions made it into the sunlight. Hermione sighed and her features relaxed. Ron looked at her.

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"Autumn…it's just so beautiful! I love it…the colors of the leaves, the preparation for winter…"

"You like brown?"

Hermione sighed, this time out of exasperation.

"_Ron_, not all of autumn is brown. There's red, orange, yellow, a little green, and gold…"

Ron had to admit, she looked very happy gazing at the scene before them, the trees' leaves beautiful shades of the mentioned colors, swaying in the breeze. Even the lake was placid and serene, and as the sun wasn't quite in the sky yet, morning shadows were cast.

"Hmm…well, I suppose Halloweens not bad, that's true. I mean, think of all the candy and sweets…"

Ron thought she would sigh again at him or get angry, but she laughed and ran into the grass. Turning to face him, she giggled happily, "Ron, I'm a witch and that's a Muggle holiday! Plus my parents are dentists! Merlin's staff, Ron!" Ron shrugged sheepishly, gazing at her in adoration. Hermione turned away from him. She looked beautiful, the golden light making her hair shine and with her face so happy and light-hearted.

That was pretty much when Ron realized three things.

One, she was special. Special like no one else could ever be like her, look like her, act like her, make him feel the way he did when she was with him, either in his mind or in reality.

Two, she was beautiful. Beautiful both inside her heart and soul, and on the outside.

Three, he loved her. Loved her, like wanted to hold her close to him and kiss her and hug her and never let her ago.

**You stupid idiot. Now she's going to the ball with Victor.**


	6. Reality Sucks! Get Used 2 It!

Hermione was basking in the autumn glow when Ron felt a presence beside him. Harry.

"Decided to join us, huh?"

Harry lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, since Goyle is SO much better than you guys."

Ron snorted. Harry smiled.

"Ron, can I talk to you real quick?"

**Uh…**

"Yeah, what is it, mate?"

Harry dragged him off a bit.

"Well…it's just that…I thought you should know…if you don't…Ron, you're in love with Hermione!" Harry blurted.

Ron gaped at him.

**Yeah, thanks, I realized that about five seconds ago…**

"Yeah, um, thanks, but I just realized that about…oh, say, a minute ago."

Now it was Harry's turn to gape. Except Harry, not being as much of an idiot as Ron, shut his mouth quicker before a fly flew in. Ron didn't have as much luck.

"Ew! Peh…peh…PEH!" Ron tried to spit the fly out. Dead of course, killed tragically by Ron's somewhat stinky breath.

"But…you know?"

"Yeah, you're a bit late."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No problem."

"So…what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh…nothing. Probably ignore it, pretend like I don't love her with all my heart and wouldn't give anything to have her by me forever," Ron groaned.

"Oh. I see. Good luck with that, you know?" Harry said grinning, clapping Ron on the back. Just then Hermione ran up. Ron was crouching on the ground, his hands over his face.

"Oh, hey Harry! How was Goyle?"

"Never. Again." Harry said through gritted teeth.

Hermione laughed, causing Ron to moan.

"Um…watcha doing down there, Ron?"

"Having the time of my life. Care to join me?" Ron asked hopefully, looking up at her on the last words.

"Um…how about later? We've got to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Not right now, you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to go."

"Don't be silly, Ron. Stop speaking in riddles!"

"Here's your precious VICTOR."

Sure enough, Krum was making his way towards Hermione, who spun around to confirm Ron's words and then turned back to them quickly after seeing he was right.

"Dammit," she whispered. "I mean, dang it. Um…" she trailed off, suddenly smiling at Victor.

"Well, see you Hermione," Harry said, dragging Ron off the ground and towards class.

"Yeah, see you," Ron muttered to his new love.

**Looks like you've got competition.**

**I don't have competition!  
**

**What do you mean? You're better than VICTOR KRUM?**

**No.**

**Oh. I see. You're just going to let her go.**

**Yes.**

**But—**

**Fine then, what do YOU recommend?**

**Well…um…nothing's coming, actually, right now, but I'll think of something…**

**Sure you will. And Hermione will kiss me at the Yule Ball.**

**You've got yourself a bet.**

**I mean that SHE will kiss ME.**

**Oh. Deal's off.**

**Thought so.**

**But honestly, you can't let her go like that. You have to fight!**

**She won't kiss me. End of story.**

**Dreams DO come true.**

**Yeah. If you're Walt Disney.**

**Who's that?**

**Some dead Muggle guy.**

**Oh.**

**You know, I really suck.**

**Yeah. I know.**

**Why can't I be good enough for her? I really want her…I've never felt something like this before…**

**Then get her!**

**How? I'm up against a bloody INTERNATIONAL QUIDDITCH PROFESSIONAL!**

**Beat him! Kiss her at the Ball!**

**She'd slap me in the face.**

**And kick you in the—**

**Yeah. Okay. That's enough.**

**Sorry.**

**You should be. Anyway…**

**HOW AM I GOING TO GET HER?**

**A. Sing to her?**

**B. Write her poetry?**

**C. Give her flowers?**

**Nope. D., none of the above or any other stupid idea from Ron's head.**

**Oh. That's a good one.**

**All I want right now is to punch Krum in the face, grab Hermione, rush into the moonlight, and kiss her.**

**Hmm...whole knight in shining armor, huh? Romantic, I will admit…**

**I just have to be careful I don't turn into a loser in aluminum foil.**

**That's an icon. A Muggle icon.**

**It was…uh…Ginny's.**

**Sure it was.**

**Guess what.**

**What?**

**Reality sucks.**

**Yeah. So does life.**


	7. Don't Even Say That!

**(A/N: Okay, sorry, haven't written in a while to all the awesomeness people actually READING this story. So sorry.)**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts sucks.**

**Well, our sub isn't that great.**

**Yeah. That's why it sucks.**

**Oh.**

Ron felt like falling asleep. He had already caught himself drooling a bit; luckily no one noticed.

**Just a BIT!**

ANYWAY, he was bored. Majorly bored.

Harry wasn't much more awake than him, though Hermione (of course) was sitting perky and 100 awake, attentive and absorbing every word the teacher uttered.

"Hermione," Ron groaned quietly, "how can you stay awake?"

"By being perky and smiling widely. And paying attention. It's amazing, but if you actually try to understand the teacher and the concepts she's teaching, you somehow manage to stay awake and you also do something called LEARN! You should try it sometime," came the teasing reply.

"That's okay. You can just tell me all of the answers."

Hermione sighed. "What do you think your grade would be if I decided to refuse helping you?"

Ron blanched. "Don't. Even. Say. That."

Hermione shrugged, smiling. "Whatever you say."

**I'd probably flunk and be kicked out of Hogwarts. You'd probably laugh to see me living in a little hut by myself, without two Knuts to rub together wouldn't you?**

**Yeah, I would.**

**I meant Hermione.**

**Oh.**

The sub (Mrs. Thatcher) was grilling questions at the class, but everyone had their heads on the desk except for Hermione, whose hand was flying up every second. The sub seemed to be all right with the rest of the class sleeping because at least one student was a know-it-all.

"Now, what is the proper way to shock a Gryphonix?"

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Hermio…"

Mrs. Thatcher trailed off, staring at Hermione. Suddenly the class was interested, and everyone followed her gaze, which led to Hermione.

Who had fainted and was slumped in her chair.

Flashback to 5 Minutes Ago in Hermione's Eyes

_Ron. He doesn't realize how grateful he should be. He just takes me for granted, doesn't he!_

_He also thought you were a boy. _

_I thought we had CLOSED that discussion!_

_Fine._

_Wow…_

_What?_

_Ron looks really cute…_

_Okay, stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! Ew…did he just drool?_

_I hope not. That's disgusting._

_Why can't he just listen anyway? Do his OWN work, and pay attention in class?_

_He's Ron. And he's a boy. Do you expect him to change NOW, after years of laziness?_

_True…hey, I feel a little faint…_

_Yeah…what…is it…?_

_I…don't know…_

Suddenly the room was spinning again, for the second time in two days.

_Where's the ceiling?_

_Down there…No…up…_

Head spinning, Hermione reeled. Chair clattering, Hermione fell to the floor.

_Blackness…_

**(A/N: Okay, so I have a plot for sure now. I think. Wow, aren't I totally in control of my stories. Review if you like it!)**


	8. She's Worth More Than Anything

**(A/N: So I'm really starting to get into the story. Go me! Ckontowderdon! Okay, sorry. :) I'm happy. So thank you SO MUCH to the people who actually read this and want more. You roxes mi soxes!)**

Hermione lay there on the floor, and everyone was in shock.

Silence.

The teacher had never had anything like this happen to her before. I mean, she's only a sub! "Oh my goodness…"

**Hermione…**

**Okay, it's a dream…that's all…**

**GET UP, YOU IDIOT! IT'S REAL!**

**Oh. Right! Ok…time for action.**

Suddenly Ron, ignoring all of the stares, got up and rushed to her side. Harry wasn't far behind, following suit.

That was when the spell broke. Some students screamed and ran in circles like idiotic Muggles (trust me, it's quite common in the Muggle world). Others ran out of the classroom to get the teachers. Mrs. Thatcher was stuck frozen solid.

"Get the Professor!"

"Professor who?"

"Any Professor!

"McGonagall!"

"She'll know what to do!"

"Do what?"

Random conversations were heard, scattered throughout the classroom. People were shouting, others were petrified.

But no one knew really knew what the hell was going on.

Ron and Harry were at her side.

**What the bloody hell's going on?**

**Is she dead?**

**NO, she can't be!**

**Feel for a pulse, you idiot!**

**Right…pulse…**

Ron grabbed her hand (none too gently) and searched for a pulse.

**Dammit, I don't feel anything!**

**Are you sure you're pressing on the right spot?**

**NO! I almost killed that boy last time I learned to find a pulse!**

**Oh yeah. That wasn't one of your shining moments, was it?**

**No, not exactly.**

**Wait…what was I doing?**

**PULSE! HERMIONE!**

**Right…**

Harry, who had figured out by that time what the heck Ron was trying to do, took Hermione's arm from Ron.

"I can't find a pulse, Harry! Do you think she's dead?" Ron felt like screaming, so he did. Hey, it blended in with everyone else in the room.

"Ron, you do realize that an easier way to know if she's alive," Harry said, ignoring the question, "would be to see if she's breathing?"

**Right…**

"Uh…right…"

"Anyway, she's alive."

"Well…good. Good! Great!"

"We should probably take her to Dumbledore, though."

"We can carry her to his office!"

"Um…I think we should just tell him to come HERE."

"Uh…right…"

"Come on! Hurry!"

"But we can't just leave her here!"

"Uh…why not?" Harry asked.

**She'll get stampeded over by the crazy class! They're going wild!**

"Look at them!" Ron said, motioning to the class. "She'll get hurt by them or something!"

"Where do you suggest we take her, then?"

"I don't know…"

"Hermione could be hurt right NOW, Ron. The sooner we get Dumbledore here, the sooner she'll be better and awake. We don't have time to debate!"

"Put her on a desk, then!" Ron said.

"Fine, help me carry her! Take her legs…"

**I get to pick up Hermione! Yay!**

**What, you think that being a hero and carrying the damsel in distress to safety will get you that stupid kiss? THIS IS NOT THE TIME!**

"You, go, Harry!" Ron blurted. "I'll put her on the desk and catch up with you! Hurry!"

Harry groaned, rolled his eyes, and consented by running out the door after pushing through the wild crowd.

**Okay…you've seen the movies…just pick her up…**

**Dang, she's heavy! IN THE MOVIES, they just lift her up like she's a feather!**

**Because those guys have MUSCLES! Six-packs! And what do you have? NOTHING!**

**Okay…lift up her head…CAREFUL!**

**Sorry, I didn't mean to bump her head against the desk!**

**She'll have brain damage thanks to you!**

**Dang, she won't be able to help me pass my classes…**

**Concentrate!**

**Right…**

**Okay, good job…slowly stand up…**

**Great. She's on the desk.**

**Whoo. That wasn't easy.**

**But she's Hermione. She's worth it.**

**Hermione's worth more than anything…**

**Why, because you love her?**

**…because I love her.**


	9. Ron the Brave Who Can't Find Pulses

**(A/N: Okay, so I've got a couple complaints about why Hermione's fainting so much. SORRY! But I've actually got an idea for a plot now so please just bear with me. I was thinking about making her faint one more time, but apparently the readers wouldn't be able to stand it!)**

Ron ran out of the classroom.

**Mission: Impossible.**

**Destination: Dumbledore.**

**Hopefully Hermione won't be trampled on, what with all of the clamor, anxiety, and scared feelings.**

**Hopefully Harry and Ron the Brave will make it to Dumbledore's office before something bad happens.**

**SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS? That's the lamest action figure phrase I've ever heard!**

**Okay, okay…how about, "Hopefully Ron the Brave will make it to Dumbledore's office before the gloved hand of Evil strikes?"**

**Hmm…not bad!**

**I know. I'm a genius.**

**Yet you still need Hermione's help on that LATE Potions paper?**

**Geniuses need a little help now and then!**

**Weren't you just "Ron the Brave?" Now you're a genius TOO?**

**It's all the same.**

**Not really.**

**Well, in my mind it is.**

**Whatever. Just focus on getting to Dumbledore, okay?**

**Hey, there's Harry!**

**Catch up to him then!**

Ron caught up to Harry, who was standing still in front of the statue.

"Whoa. Running is NOT my thing. So…what's the password?" Ron gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Um…that's what I'm trying to figure out."

Ron swore. "We can't get past a stupid statue because we don't have the IDIOTICIST password?" Ron kicked the statue. "Dammit!"

Suddenly the statue came to life, springing to the side to reveal a stairway.

"Bravo, Ron!" Harry said.

**I told you I was a genius.**

**Yeah, yeah.**

Cautiously traversing the stairs, they found Dumbledore in a heated discussion with Fudge.

"You can't do this, Dumbledore! You need my help here at the school! All of the things that have occurred in the last few years…"

Dumbledore's eyes were flashing.

"The Ministry CAN NOT interfere with Hogwarts! Everything that has happened has resolved itself!"

"But that will not continue forever! Someone WILL eventually get hurt! And you are not to tell me, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, that I can not become involved in this school!"

Dumbledore stood fuming there, his anger abating slowly.

"I would reply to that, Minister," Dumbledore said evenly, "but more pressing issues are at hand. We will continue this discussion another day; I must now attend to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

Fudge looked around at Harry's name, saw the two boys, and walked haughtily from the office.

Looking kinder now, Dumbledore addressed them. "What is it?"

"Well sir—"

"It's just that—"

Ron and Harry started at the same time.

"You go," Harry said to Ron.

So Ron told Dumbledore what had happened.

Dumbledore immediately rose from his cushioned seat and walked briskly out of his office. Ron and Harry followed.

"What class was this, you say? Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes, sir."

Upon arriving at the still panicking classroom, Dumbledore set off a few noisy (okay, ear-drum popping) firecrackers. Immediately the class was silent.

"Students! Please be quiet."

Everyone heard. Everyone obeyed.

**Whoa. Silent.**

Dumbledore began inspecting Hermione, looking at her face and checking her pulse. Or perhaps he wasn't checking her pulse, but he was still feeling her arm.

**See! He's checking her pulse!**

**Your point?**

**Um…no point. Just felt like saying that.**

**Okay…**

**So…what do you think about this hectic day?**

**Huh?**

**Falling in love, your love fainting…**

**Well, I got to be an action hero.**

**Okay, that just proves that you're related to your dad.**

**He's my dad. He's called my dad because WE'RE RELATED!**

**Oh. Right.**


	10. Make A Tomato Proud National Holiday

**(A/N: Okay, haven't done a chapter in a while, so sorry! Like anyone's even reading this…lol. If you liked it, please review and I'll love u 4ever! Lol, I'm not lesbian!)**

Dumbledore was concerned. Or at least his face showed that he was. Finally Dumbledore stood up, carrying Hermione.

"Ron, please alert Professor McGonagall that Hermione is ill."

Ron couldn't resist. "How ill, sir?"

**Dumbledore thinks he's worried. I'm the one in STUPID LOVE WITH HER!**

"I'm not quite sure, yet. I have my suspicions, but I need Madam Pomfrey's confirmation. Harry, if you could go tell Madam Pomfrey's that she'll have a new patient, I'd appreciate it. Mrs. Thatcher, if you could please continue the class?"

Harry went out. Ron hesitated, looking at Hermione. She was very pale and looked very dead.

**Hey, since when have you been a doctor?**

**Ever since I gave up on Ron the Brave.**

**Oh. Well, you should make good money.**

**I hope. Maybe it'll be enough to buy Hermione's love.**

**Hmm. Nope, you're going to have to be Bill Gates.**

**Who's that?**

**Filthy, bloody rich Muggle.**

**Is he dead like that Disney guy?**

**Um…no.**

**You know a lot of Muggles.**

**My dad loves them.**

**Apparently you do too.**

**I do not!**

**Like father, like son.**

**Shut up!**

**Hahaha. You suck!**

**Don't I know it…**

Ron stopped. He was at McGonagall's office.

**Smooth. You're here. Now try a password.**

**Um…dammit!**

**Nope, didn't work. You actually thought McGonagall's password would be the same as Dumbledore's?**

**Well…just thought…you know…**

**Ugh, this sucks! **

**Dumbledore's used to be candy…**

**How do you know?**

**That's what Harry said…**

**Oh…try some!**

**Okay…Fickle Fingers! Gum Wands! Sugar Quills! Vampire Suckers!**

**Nope, nope, nope, and nope.**

**I can SEE that.**

**Hermione's going to die, just because you can't get into McGonagall's office!**

**CRAP! BLOODY CRAP!**

**Whoa. Anger.**

**CRAP!**

"Weasley, would you care to inform me as to why you are swearing so profoundly at my office gargoyle?"

**Good job, Ron.**

**I know. Genius, I tell you.**

"Well?"

Ron turned around to face a slightly smiling, amused Professor McGonagall.

"Well, Professor, Hermione fainted. Again. In Defense Against the Dark Arts with the sub Mrs. Thatcher, so Dumbledore's worried. Or I think he is. He wanted you to know…"

Professor McGonagall wasn't amused anymore. She looked stern and anxious.

"Weasley, did Dumbledore take Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes…she should be there probably by now."

"Come along."

"So…no DADA?"

"What? No dada?"

"I mean," Ron said, blushing, "no Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

McGonagall studied him for a few seconds. "Yes, I think you can afford it. The sooner Miss Granger recovers, the sooner you can learn the work."

Ron blushed again.

**Are you trying to make a tomato proud?**


	11. Boys Will Be Boys

**Well, Hermione's in the Hospital Wing. That's good. **

**How is that good? In my opinion, it only means that she's sick, and that's not good.**

**You are me. Therefore, our opinions are the SAME.**

**Wow, since when do you say "therefore?" That's a long word…**

**Oh shut up. Anyway, it's good because now she can RECOVER. Wow, that word has 3 syllables! **

**Genius.**

**Don't I know it?**

**Um. What am I supposed to say to that?**

**Yes.**

**I mean, if I don't know it. Didn't realize that fact.**

**Screw you.**

**My, aren't you in a nice mood today.**

**The girl I love has fainted twice. That's not good.**

**You know, I'm starting to think that something's going on with all of this fainting stuff.**

**You wanted to be the hero. And so the hero's girls always faint.**

**In the Muggle stories, yeah. But she's Hermione. Isn't she a little tougher than that?**

**Yeah…hey, is Dumbledore still in there, inspecting her? **

**Yup, I think so. Him and Professor McGonagall.**

**DADA. Honestly.**

**That's what I shorten it to!**

**You're a retard.**

**Please just SHUT UP!**

**Okay, okay…**

Ron was waiting with Harry inside the Hospital Wing, sitting on hard chairs that weren't very comfortable. They weren't able to see Hermione yet as Dumbledore and McGonagall were looking her over. The boys didn't really see the point in all of this looking over business, and what Dumbledore meant by his suspicions.

But then again, they're boys.

They waited and waited and waited. After an hour, Ron and Harry had found a lack of things to talk about. And after another hour of memorizing their surroundings down to the smallest crack in the floor, the options for entertaining themselves were considerably decreased.

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared, and the two of them tried to sit up straight and look alert. But Dumbledore wasn't really smiling. In fact, he wasn't smiling at all. McGonagall was with him. She was almost frowning.

**McGonagall's always frowning. I doubt it means anything…**

**Oh, don't try and block out the truth.**

Dumbledore said, "Harry, Ron, please join me in my office."

Dumbledore murmured the password and the four of them walked up the stairs to his office. Ron couldn't help but say to the Headmaster, "Professor, I think you should really change your password."

"Oh?" Dumbledore turned to Ron, his grey eyes twinkling.

"Yeah. I mean it's really easy, simple to figure out." Ron waved his hand, signifying that it was no big deal.

"I applaud your genius, then. Perhaps I should resort back to candy…yes, a brilliant idea, Ron. Thank you." Dumbledore still wore an amused expression.

**You SEE? He called me a genius.**

**He was applauding your mind.**

**Well, isn't that were genius is?**

**Whatever. He was being sarcastic.**

**I shall forget that comment…**

**Why, because you know I'm right?**

**…and consider it a genuine compliment.**

**Genuine? Are you trying to be SMART?**

**Real comment, then. Geez. You TRY to exercise your genius, and what do you get? Scorn.**

**Oh, THAT'S it. You know, I think you should give up on all of this genius stuff—**

**Shh. Dumbledore's talking.**

"Minerva, Ron and Harry, please take a seat." McGonagall conjured up a chair for herself as Dumbledore sat in his traditional squishy one. Ron and Harry looked around, puzzled.

"Hermione is in a very dangerous position."

**Great. That's just great.**


	12. Alert! Angri on the Rampage!

Harry and Ron continued to look confused, though they both realized bad news when they heard it. There were no seats for them, but more importantly, something was wrong with Hermione.

**Isn't Dumbledore the brightest mind in the wizard world, yet he forgets we have no idea how to make a chair suddenly appear?**

**Sit on the floor then, if you have to sit.**

**No thanks, I'll pass.**

**Idiot.**

**Yeah, so I've heard.**

**How?**

**Oh…through the little grapevine, coughcoughYOUcough**

**Oh. I see. Sorry.**

**You SHOULD be!**

"Oh, my apologies," Dumbledore started, noticing the two boys were still standing. With a flick of his wrist, 2 wooden chairs were conjured out of…well, out of nothing. Sitting down, Dumbledore resumed.

"Hermione is in grave danger."

Ron felt torn. Part of him wanted to laugh insanely like a hysterical psychomaniac, whatever that was, and the other wanted to rush to the hospital and throw his arms around her, magically making Hermione better from…whatever it was that was wrong.

**Hermione? IN DANGER? THAT'S THE IDIOTICIST THING I'VE EVER HEARD OF! **

**Um. Why?**

**She's only rescued Sirius Black with a hippogriff, figured out a stumping riddle to get the Sorcerer's Stone, and dozens of other DANGEROUS things!**

**Calm down. You're hysterical; I understand why. But just try to—**

**To calm down? I'm PISSED OFF!**

**Okay, you're swearing again.**

**I—CAN'T—BLOODY—CALM—DOWN!**

**I see that. All I want is to make her better and—**

**Just shut up! Why do I care about you?**

**Fine…**

"…However, I am not quite sure of the spell used." Dumbledore had continued talking, but obviously Ron hadn't been paying attention. Like usual.

Harry nodded grimly. Ron wasn't as lenient. He jumped out of his chair.

"WHAT? You don't know the bloody SPELL? You're—you're Dumbledore! Bloody hell, if YOU don't know what the spell is, Hermione might as well be considered—"

"Ms. Granger will not, die, Ronald!" Dumbledore said, his eyes flashing. "And she will not be counted as such! I understand your confusion and disappointment; I know you are one of her best friends! But right now, you just need to—"

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN!"

Ron didn't care what happened next, or what was going to happen to him. All he knew was that Hermione was in danger and he, Ron, was supposed to relax and take it in stride. Ron? Relax? When Hermione could die? Huh. No.

Ron felt a strange sense of calm, or maybe it was despair smothering him and enfolding in a warm, soft grasp. He sensed that it was real magic, not made from wands. Yet Ron stillfelt a blunt sort of anger, an annoyance at everyone in his sight. Ron walked out from the office, and up the stairs.

Someone was coming up after him, but Ron heard McGonagall's voice saying, "No, it'd be best to let him go."

Ron wondered where he was going, and then found himself at the Hospital Wing. He felt like he was in a trance…

Hermione lay before him, stretched out in front of his eyes on a bed.

**God, she looks bad…**

**I can't believe you yelled at Dumbledore.**

**Are you my conscious or something? Because in a few seconds I'm going to be yelling at YOU!**

**Automated reply: I'm hiding from Ron right now until he stops scaring me. Be back later!**

**Thank you.**

**Automated reply: You're welcome.**

**God, what did I do to deserve this?**

"Mr. Weasley, don't you have class?" Suddenly Madam Pomfrey was there

"Um…well…no…I mean…kind of…"

"Well then I suggest you be off."

"Please can I stay with her?"

"No! And don't ask again! You can't disturb her!"

"Please! 5 minutes, that's it!" Ron pleaded.

"You got 15 minutes last time, but this time—"

"I'll only get 5! Okay, I understand!"

"Fine, 5 minutes! But one second more and…" Madam Pomfrey trailed off threateningly. Too bad the effect was only LAME.

Ron pulled up a chair from one of the other beds and watched her face. Finally, after a precious minute or so, he placed one arm gently across her. Placing his hand on hers, Ron noticed her hand was in a fist. Tenderly opening her fingers, Ron saw a piece of paper in her hand.

Taking it, he gingerly opened it.

_Bipatens limus_.


	13. Ride 'em, Cowboy!

Ron had done research. And research. And more research.

And hey, even a little more.

And finally, after what seemed like a million years, Ron found this old English-to-Latin dictionary. It looked ancient; cobwebs and dust inhabited the pages and tiny spiders ran across the definitions.

Finally Ron translated _bipatens limus._

"Open eyes?"

**What the bloody—**

**Okay, you've exceeded the swearing limit for today.**

**What the—**

**Well, maybe not yours, but at least Mom's.**

**Whatever. Anyway, what the heck is "open eyes?" **

**Obviously something Hermione was researching.**

**NO. Anyway, now that we've established that COMPLETELY OBVIOUS fact, let's see what it is.**

**Ack.**

**What?**

**I haven't started that History of Magic essay due today after lunch! Dam—**

**Ah ah ah!**

**I mean…darn it…**

**Sure you did. And I'm Great Aunt Murel.**

**Ew, you are? Get away from me! Don't you dare pinch my cheeks!**

**I was being sarcastic.**

**And I was too.**

**Oh. Anyway, are you going to a., do the essay, or b. try and save Hermione's life?**

**How do you know that this could save her life?**

**Well, take action against "the gloved hand of Evil."**

**Um…I know! I'll ask Harry o do it!**

**What, your essay?**

**No, look it up during lunch! And I'll do my essay! I won't be able to finish it, but I'll have something at least…**

**Yeah!**

**Okay, Ron the Brave is back in action!**

**Idiot.** **Hey, I thought you were skipping classes today? Didn't McGonagall give you permission?**

**Yeah, but I'll still need to turn it in tomorrow and I have Quidditch practice during lunch.**

**During lunch?**

**Yeah. We really need the practice. Just trust me on this.**

**Oh, I don't need to trust you. I've seen how much you suck.**

**Thanks.**

**Anytime. So let me get this straight: during lunch today, Harry will research _bipatens limus_ while I work on the essay I have to give Boring Binns.**

**Yup. **

**Okay. So where's Harry right now? **

**Visiting Hermione.**

**Okay, let's go!**

**Just a thought, but how long do you think it'll be before I get to ride off into the sunset?**

**Okay, so first you're an action hero, then you're a genius, and now you're a COWBOY?**

**Yeah, basically.**

**(A/N: Okay, so just to let you guys know, or whoever's reading this stuff, I researched _bipatens limus_ and it does mean open eyes. You'll see later on…well, hopefully…Please review! And if you have any ideas, I'd LOVE to hear them! Like for Ron when he's talking with himself, blah blah blah…)**


	14. Blink Blink

Hermione opened her eyes.

Blink blink.

_Where…am I…Hospital Wing…fainting…weird feelings…tell…Dumbledore…_

Madam Pomfrey, seeing that she was awake, rushed over.

"Eat this."

_MORE chocolate?_

_She's got to be joking._

_Madam Pomfrey? Joking. No. Does NOT work._

Hermione blinked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, come on, it's going to help you."

"It…didn't…last time…" Hermione managed to say, her words slow and somewhat slurred.

"Because you took too long eating it! And don't talk, either. Rest."

Hermione unwillingly obliged.

Crunch crunch.

_Merlin's Staff, I'm disoriented!_

_Well, if you can still use words like disoriented in a state like this, I'm sure you'll live._

_That's a comforting thought._

Then Hermione realized her hand was open.

_Ack! My sheet of paper! My research._

_Your research? All it said was "bipatens limus."_

_Yeah…so? It took me a long time to get that._

_Wait…we have to talk to Dumbledore! Or I do. Or you. Dang it, this whole "me, you, we" thing is confusing._

_You're Hermione. You'll figure it out. But Dumbledore's going to consider it all a hallucination or something. No, that's not right, because they're feelings…Anyway, I probably just imagined it._

_NO! You have to tell him!_

_sigh But I can't even walk._

_He can come here._

_I can't talk._

_Yes you can. Just see him tomorrow, when you're better._

_All right._

_So. Let's go over what you're going to say._

_Fine._

_…_

_Oh. Right. Um, hi Professor._

_Good…always nice to say hello to someone that's coming to see you…_

_Okay…so, Professor, I've been feeling weird lately._

_I'll pretend to be Dumbledore. Would that have anything to do with you fainting?_

_Idiot. YES, it does._

_Hmm…Go on._

_Well, I feel really dizzy and confused before I black out, I guess, and my head turn to Harry. I don't know why, I don't like him…well, I don't think…_

_Yeah, might not be too good to tell him that last part._

_No, duh._

_SORRY. Continue._

_So, I feel my head turning to Harry, and it's kind of scary because I couldn't control it. And the first time, I was walking to class, so obviously he wasn't in sight (Harry) so I found myself walking faster to class, and because it was like I was almost being…controlled, I was tripping and falling and finally I was just so…dizzy and overwhelmed I just fainted. And the second time it was the same thing, except then my head actually looked at Harry. _

_Hmm…interesting…continue…_

_And I felt like my gaze was…penetrating him. It was weird. _

_Ah. Anything else?_

_Um…no._

_This is an interesting predicament, Hermione. _

_Oh, shut up DUMBLEDORE._

_I don't think the headmaster would approve of being spoken to like that._

_I said shut up!_

_Gosh, fine. You try to add a little humor to life, and what do you get? Rotten vegetables being thrown at you._

_You DO suck at being a comedian._

_Oh, shut up._

_Fine._

_So, when are you going to tell Dumbledore? I'm serious Hermione. Do it as soon as possible please. This could be dangerous. It's like you're being…possessed…_

_I know! I'm…kind of scared…_

_Hey, you've got Ron and Harry and everyone else, right?_

_Yeah…_

_And me too!_

_Oh wow, it's great to know that I'm friends with myself._

_Hey, you should be glad that you're conscious likes you!_

_You're a lunatic, you know that?_

_Yeah. I know. BELIEVE ME, I know._

_**(A/N: Okay, my writing's going slow! REVIEW IF U LIKE, I IMPLORE U!)**_


	15. He Made Her Laugh! Yay!

**(A/N: Okay, so if you are still reading this story then GO YOU!)**

Madam Pomfrey didn't inform Ron that Hermione was awake.

That made Ron angry.

VERY angry.

"I was going to once she was well enough to talk," she said. Ron didn't believe that. Madam Pomfrey didn't really believe it either.

"Let me see her!"

"She's eating her chocolate!"

"I can talk to her while she eats her chocolate! She doesn't have to talk to me!"

Madam Pomfrey saw no way out. "5 minutes!"

Ron thought about groaning but decided not to push his luck.

Hermione was sleeping when Ron reached her bed. Luckily Madam Pomfrey wasn't there to kick him out (probably because he would supposedly be "hindering Hermione's recovery"). So Ron gently took Hermione's hand and studied her face, seeing if she looked better.

She actually did; her face held more color now, her hand was warm, and even Ron could feel the strong pulse that now beat lively.

And then she opened her eyes. Ron stared into her eyes, a lovely green and sparkling grey. Hermione saw him and smiled by way of a hello. Ron smiled too. He thought he should be happy (in fact, he knew) but something struck him as wrong…

Hermione was confused. Ron didn't look very happy.

_Is something wrong?_

_Maybe he just has a lot of work to do…_

_He looks…concerned…_

Ron couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong. He could feel it. And sure, he was inconsiderate for the most part and unemotional, but the atmosphere wasn't how It should be…Glancing at his watch to see how much time he had left with Hermione, Ron realized it was lunchtime 

**Ack! It's lunch!  
**

**So?  
**

**SO, I'm supposed to be doing my essay! And Harry's supposed to be researching!**

**Oh. Hermione will be disappointed.**

**I know…**

**But then again, she'll probably laugh that you're going to do your work.**

**Yeah…**

Ron gently set her hand on the bed. "Harry will be up later. I can't stay, I have to go do my History of Magic essay."

Hermione laughed softly, to Ron's surprise. She whispered hoarsely, "The one that's due today?"

Ron could only sheepishly nod.

As he left, his only thoughts were of how he, Ron Weasley, had made Hermione Granger (aka the love of his life) laugh.


	16. He Found it! Yay!

All was good.

Or at least, it was for now.

Harry was currently researching "_bipatens limus_/open eyes" in the Hospital Ward by Hermione's side, with an occasional comment or two from Hermione, who was trying to exercise her voice. For some reason, it was still very hoarse.

And Ron was working on his essay.

**I'm going to KILL Binns when I'm done with this essay!**

**Then why do the essay? Just kill him.**

**Hey…that's a pretty good idea…**

**JOKING.**

**I KNOW.**

**Carry on then.**

**Carry on? You trying to talk like McGonagall?**

**Sorry. Keep going.**

**grunt of acknowledgement **

After the hour of lunch was over, Ron continued writing, engrossed in his work. Harry too didn't notice the time and continued poring over books (not unlike his bed-ridden companion), occasionally exchanging them for new ones that had not been scoured.

**Research. Write. Research. Write.**

**Yeah, okay, got it.**

**Write. Research. Write. Research.**

**Okay!**

**Research. Write. Write. Research.**

**I GOT IT!**

**Write. Research. Research. Write.**

**BLOODY HELL, PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!**

**sulking Well, I thought it was funny.**

**NO, just annoying.**

**Oh. Sorry then. Continue. Research. Write. Research. Write.**

Well, maybe not totally engrossed.

Finally Harry glanced at the clock. Hermione had fallen asleep five minutes ago…whoa. Was it that late already? Maybe she had drifted off FIFTY minutes ago…Oh, did that say open eyes! Yes!

**Jackpot…jackpot…oh yeah…oh yeah…**

**Yeah. Ok. I think that's enough now.**

**Just one more, please?**

**sigh fine…**

**Jackpot…oh yeah…**

**You idiot, that says open eyries!**

**Oh yeah…Whoops…he he…**

After hours and hours of research, Harry's eyes really needed a break.

Ron was about the same way too.

**Okay…I think I've done enough research now…and writing…let me go to sleep…PLEASE…**

**Come on, just ONE more page.**

**No…**

**YES! You don't want Mum to see an F on the top of the essay.**

**Who says she has to see this essay? **

**Binns said he was going to send this, the most important essay of the year, home to our parents.**

All of a sudden Ron felt very awake.

**NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Yes. **

One tedious hour later, Harry was closing a book. Hermione had just woken up, so he felt a bit bad at having to leave her right after she had risen, but now he just wanted sleep. Saying good night quickly to Hermione and avoiding Madam Pomfrey under his cloak (yes, the one of Invisibility—did you really think that Pomfrey would let him stay so long?), Harry went to return the book to the library.

Placing into its original place in the Restricted section, Harry then noticed an old book directly across from the one he was returning. Drawn to it, Harry stumbled over his feet in the rush to reach the book. Taking it from the shelf gently, the allure to it suddenly disappeared, leaving him dizzy. Slightly puzzled, Harry read the title.

_Bipatens Limus._

Harry grinned. Opening it quickly, he realized that he would probably get no sleep.

But he had found it!

Skimming the first page, Harry read quickly…

_Bipatens Limus or "open eyes" is a complicated spell requiring knowledge of Dark Magic. The attraction you felt to this book is a light case of bipatens limus. Once you were close enough to touch it, you felt dizzy. Victims of this spell experience the same feelings, however in a much stronger way._

Harry slammed the book shut; he would read it in the common room.

Jubilant, Harry had found it, open eyes, bipatens limus or whatever.

This was it…!


	17. Oh My Stars, Dumbledore Went Esplode!

Next morning.

Ron had fallen asleep at the desk he was working at, and only woke up after breakfast and fifteen minutes until first classes began.

**Oh, good job Ron.**

**I know. Hurry up and grab me my shirt.**

**Sigh.**

Harry had fallen asleep too at the desk in the Restricted Section after reading all that he needed. He had also taken notes just in case he forgot; there wasn't much. Harry planned to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible; he would bring the book.

Basically Hermione was being possessed.

Somehow she must have been touched by someone over summer (or at least according to Harry's calculations; the spell took months to ease in) or handed something that had the spell on it. The book wasn't really charmed by the spell, however it displayed how _bipatens limus_ works. Someone (hmm, lets think—could it POSSIBLY be Voldemort?) was looking through Hermione's eyes and controlling her for brief periods of time to get to Harry. It took Dark Magic to be able to use the spell, but with experience it could be very effective.

Hermione was in danger because if the spell was used when she was weak, she might not have the strength to live after. _Bipatens limus_ destabilized the victim considerably after being used, so if Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters decided to use it again in succession, Hermione could be drained of all strength and die. Which isn't good.

Harry woke up about the same time as Ron, however he wasn't bothered about being late to class.

**I get to skip school again…**

**I know. Now be quiet.**

Harry ran to the statue, felt like shouting the password so he did, and ran ahead without even waiting to see if it opened.

It didn't.

**Ouch. That's gotta hurt…**

**Yeah. It does.**

So he shouted it again, except this time Harry meant it.

Again, nothing happened.

**Um…**

**Don't you even think about saying it didn't work!**

**Well…it didn't. And there's no need to snarl.**

**Let me think! Just be quiet…**

Harry shouted all of the candies he could think of.

**Dang it, Ron! You had to tell Dumbledore to change the password!**

"Is something the matter Harry?"

Harry whirled around, already knowing who it was.

And he was wrong. Again.

It was McGonagall.

"Don't you have a class Professor?" Harry asked puzzled.

"No, I have an hour respite. However, I don't think that I can say the same for you?" McGonagall pursed her lips, her eyebrows raised.

Harry blushed, avoiding her gaze. "Yeah…um, you know…about that…"

McGonagall waited.

"I have to talk to Dumbledore. Where is he?" Harry asked.

"He's not here. He has an urgent meeting at the Ministry with Fudge about—well, he has a meeting."

Harry gaped.

"But—I need to talk to him! I know what's wrong with Hermione!" Harry shouted in frustration.

While it sounds impossible, McGonagall's eyebrows actually shot up another level, though because of the cry or the news that Harry knew the problem, Harry wasn't sure.

"You…you know?" she whispered.

"Yes!" Harry shouted. "It's _bipatens limus_, or ope—"

"Open eyes…" murmured McGonagall. "Oh my stars, Dumbledore…"

Harry nodded his head.

McGonagall shot him a look. "But you could keep it down a bit, Potter. Seeing as how you're going to be missing school again." Her lips curled up into an amused smile at Harry's surprised yet ecstatic expression.

"Can I get—"

"Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall thought. "No…"

"PLEASE Professor? He'll kill me if I miss but he doesn't."

"Well, I promise I won't assign you homework in your grave."

"Please!" Harry begged.

McGonagall sighed. "You two are inseperable, aren't you?"

Harry nodded, a cocky smile not unlike his father's on his face. McGonagall saw the smile and was carried back to memories of the old days, before all of the danger and Harry Potter but just of James and Lily Potter…

Sighing again, "Hurry up then."

"Yes!" Harry felt like jumping in the air but somehow restrained himself, instead running off.

They would be in Charms…

"Professor Flitwick, Ron's coming with me!" Harry shouted, jumping into the classroom.

**Uh oh...**

Wrong class.

The first years were giggling. First a nerdy girl, then Harry Potter! What next, Snape doing the tango?

Um...

Harry put up his hand in apology, stepping VERY QUICKLY out of the room. How embarrassing.

What would they be having then? Thinking hard, Harry stood still not knowing where to go.

Binns. Right. The essays.

**Okay Harry, better take it slow just in case it's the wrong class.**

**Shut up.**

Everyone was staring at him (AGAIN) but at least it was the right class this time. "Um…Ron's coming with me…"

Ron leaped out of his seat, inconspicuously snatched up the essay (it was really short and really sucked) and stuffed it into his pocket so he could work on it more later if there was time, and followed Harry out the door.

"You saved me mate!" He whispered as they ran to Dumbledore's office.

Harry quickly filled Ron in on the situation with Hermione and then was applauded for finding the book.

McGonagall was waiting for them. "What took you so long?" she scolded.

Harry blushed again. "Um…nothing…" Ron suspected something but being the good friend he was didn't say anything.

"What happened!"

"I just…nothing."

"Sure."

"YES! Be grateful that I saved you from being killed by Binns!"

"Thanks…"

"YOUR WELCOME."

"Are you done?" McGonagall asked. The boys nodded sheepishly.

"Let's contact Dumbledore."

**Ron the Brave contacting HQ…**


	18. Short and Sweet

It was actually a lot quicker to get Dumbledore back to Hogwarts then Ron thought. A lot less work, too. Harry and Ron were instructed to stay in Dumbledore's office until McGonagall returned with the Headmaster.

**How is she getting Dumbledore?**

**I don't know, but I hope it won't be long.**

About five minutes later the two most important Hogwarts instructors returned.

**Wow, that was quick!**

**Yup. Yay! Let's go save Hermione's life!**

**You got it, genius!**

**Wow. I'm finally appreciated…**

**Okay, don't push your limits.**

Dumbledore's face was concerned as they all walked briskly to the Hospital Wing. McGonagall and the Headmaster whispered in low, worried tones; the Transfiguration teacher was informing him of Harry's research. Dumbledore glanced over at Harry as Ron heard a soft, "_bipatens limus_...Harry said…"

Finally they arrived. Madam Pomfrey didn't notice the two professors at first, so she opened her mouth angrily to comment upon their sudden arrival. When she noticed Dumbledore, however, the expression suddenly became cheerful. She allowed them to pass and visit Hermione, however when Dumbledore and McGonagall weren't looking she glared at the two boys who promptly smirked and stuck their tongues out. Glaring and furious, she walked away to attend to the other patients.

Once again, Harry and Ron found themselves waiting idly for the Headmaster and Transfiguration teacher. The two adults were inspecting Hermione again, no doubt looking for signs of the Dark Magic and wondering how it could have been inflicted upon her. After half an hour had passed Ron coughed accidentally and Dumbledore, startled, looked up at them.

"Oh! Boys, you may leave. Return to your classes."

Ron and Harry exchanged disappointed glances.

"Um…it's the middle of the period, though…" Ron protested hopefully.

"You boys may then study...or do homework…"

The two exchanged exuberant glances; they skipped out of there as quickly as possible.

Wandering around aimlessly outside, they talked about homework, teachers, girls, Voldemort, Aurors, job careers, girls, Hermione, Harry's discovery of the book, and girls. It was pretty neat. Then they finally went inside, grabbed their brooms and a few tennis balls of Harry's (they were supposed to be really good Quidditch practice) and went into the sunlight.

They practiced for a while, just having fun and fooling around. Sure Ron almost fell off his broom at about 155 feet because Harry tried a new maneuver on him. (Clearly it worked well) And so what if Harry almost went out of control and smashed into the Whomping Willow? They had fun and that was what counted. It took their minds off of Hermione, _bipatens limus_, the Binns essay, and everything else. Ron was flying well because he wasn't under pressure, so that made it all the better competition-wise.

This was what friendship was. Just lazing around together, having fun, being careless, taking your mind off reality and enjoying the moment with the people who understand you best.

**You SHOULD be doing the essay.**

**Shut up.**

**You SHOULD be working on the essay.**

**Which one?**

**The Binns one. The essay you did about half of. **

**Oh, shut up.**

As the day grew darker they went inside. The air was chilly but they were perfectly content. Eating dinner with their indignant friends who were annoyed that they got to skip class, Ron and Harry went to sleep completely restful with no doubt in their minds whatsoever that Hermione would get better and everything would get better. Ron's only wish was that another day like this would come where it might be Hermione by his side instead of Harry.

**(A/N: Okay, I KNOW it's short! Silence, complaining mortals! But I don't know another way to introduce the next happenings! Besides, what's wrong with short and sweet?)**


	19. Does She Luv Harry?

**(A/N: Okay, probably about five chapters left. Or three. SOMEWHERE around there anyway. Enjoy and REVIEW! Oh, and THANK YOU to all of my faithful reviewers, aka SingDownTheSunAndUpTheStars, hippogriff-tamer, and Shelby Cobra Queen, u guys ROCK! Omg, I know I haven't updated in YEARS but I'm sorry so pleez 4give me!)**

Everything had quickly resolved itself; Sprout and Snape (YES, Snape, the ugly gitball who wants to take over the world and kill everyone) worked together and quickly whipped up a disgusting looking antidote to _bipatens limus_. It looked like barf that had been barfed up again, but Hermione took it when she was asleep so she didn't complain.

She probably would have been very unhappy had she been sober.

Ron and Harry had to resume classes the next day to their disappointment. But they DID get to miss Quidditch practice at lunch to see Hermione. (Although if truth be told, most of it was used to finish the essay.)

Then, at the end of the day, Ron and Harry were dragged out of Potions class (to Snape's utter disappointment; they were going to be testing the Shrinking Potion on two "lucky" victims) to talk to Dumbledore. Hermione would be there, they were informed, but the two friends needed no prompting. Both had been afraid of seeing another sun as midgets.

Once in Dumbledore's office (the password had changed to Butterfly Snappers; who'd have known?) they all sat down. Hermione was already there, smiling at them (Ron suddenly discovered butterflies in his stomach). Harry bent down to hug her quickly and she kissed him on the cheek (Ron hoped it was friendly or else he'd have to kill him), but when Ron looked at her, an odd expression crossed Hermione's face. Ron awkwardly bent down to hug her, and got a kiss like Harry's in return.

As her lips brushed his cheek, Ron's heart spread wings and flew into the sky. But it lasted only a second, and then he sat down quickly.

**Bloody hell, that's GOT to happen again!**

**Hermione…**

Ron sat down between Harry and Hermione, but he wasn't paying attention; his mind was rewinding and replaying the kiss over in his mind.

**Hermione…**

**It didn't mean anything.**

**Hermione…**

**It didn't. Mean. Anything.**

**Hermione…**

**Shut up! Stop it! She kissed Harry too!**

**wakes up out of reverie Well…yeah…perhaps…**

**She didn't mean it.**

**Stop sulking, okay? I KNOW it didn't mean anything, just let me enjoy it!  
**

**Fine.**

**STOP SULKING!**

**For once you're acting sensible.**

"Mr. Weasley, are you paying attention?"

**Uh-oh.**

Everyone was staring at Ron, who shook the daydreams from his mind. Grinning sheepishly, he said, "Huh?" Dumbledore was staring at him, a slightly amused glint in his eyes.

**Oh, good job.**

"Mr. Weasley, I was asking for your opinion."

"On…what?"

"Harry, would you mind informing your clueless friend of the conversation?"

Harry smirked. Ron winced. Hermione laughed, which made Ron feel less embarrassed.

"Dumbledore doesn't know what caused the _bipatens limus_ and so he was asking what you thought."

**Ah. Well…**

**You have no idea.**

**I wouldn't exactly word it like that…**

**You have a lack of ideas at the moment.**

**Bingo.**

**Um…huh?**

**You know…the song? B…I…N G O…and Bingo was his name-o…**

**You're an idiot.**

**So I've been told.**

Ron shrugged. "I…think it might have been over the summer."

Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing once again. Harry sighed. "We've established that fact."

"Oh. Right. Um…Diagon Alley?"

"And that."

Hermione laughed for the third time, though it led to a coughing fit now. Dumbledore, anxious, went to her and muttered a few words. They must have been of healing because after a couple of seconds she was better. Blushing, she glanced at Ron, who drank in her gaze. Her cheeks turned even pinker and she turned away.

"It must have been when Lucius and Malfoy came…" Hermione said softly. Ron nodded eagerly, agreeing with her not only because he had no suggestions to contribute but also because he went with whatever she said.

Harry quickly told how Malfoy had been taunting the three of them as they were eating ice cream. Lucius left the scene after a while, but he could have been hiding. Hermione remembered a slight breeze, so they all concurred that that must have been the spell. Plus Hermione also reminisced feeling dizzy (the most felt effect of _bipatens limus_, according to Harry). Everything fit so they left shortly after.

On the way back to class, Ron couldn't help but feel left out as Harry and Hermione chatted animatedly about _bipatens limus_.

**I'm the one who found it…**

**But maybe she's in love with him.**

Neither of them noticed Ron's cold shoulder reaction.


	20. Messed Up, Simply Messed Up

**(A/N: I haven't posted in YEARS, and I'm SORRY! REVIEW AND I'LL BE MOTIVATED! We're almost at the end, folks…)**

No evidence could be (unfortunately) proven against the Malfoys. Harry was furious and Ron was too except he was also busy avoiding his normally two best friends. Hermione, being the sensible, kind person that she is was simplistically happy that nothing really bad had occurred.

"Hermione, you could have DIED!" Harry would argue irately.

"Yes, Harry, but I DIDN'T. Everything's fine! Just be happy he has detention for a month!"

That was true. McGonagall had given him detention for a month for tracking mud inside the Great Hall (which she normally didn't care about), but it was an excuse to really punish him. Malfoy was seething, but it still wasn't enough to suit Harry.

**You shouldn't be jealous. What if she doesn't even like Harry?**

**Well then, they can continue to be best friends. By their selves.**

**Ah. So you're angry.**

**If you just figured it out then—never mind.**

**I've heard.**

**I know you've heard that you're an idiot.**

**I'm not in the mood.**

**Ooo, Mr. Grumpy Pants…**

**SHUT UP! PLEASE!**

**Fine.**

**Sulker.**

But Harry, being the noble person that he was, noticed Ron's new personality dip.

"Ron! Wait up, mate!" he called, running to catch up to Ron after Transfiguration one day. Ron, stealing a glance over his shoulder and seeing who it was, picked up the pace. Harry saw that glance and it made him even more determined to talk to his NORMALLY best friend, Ron Weasley.

"Fine, fine. What is it that you want, Potter," Ron said, spitting Harry's name out as he halted unwillingly. Harry was a better sprinter than him despite his longer legs.

"Why are you mad? Why are you avoiding me? And Hermione; don't think I haven't noticed!" Harry said, a puzzled expression on his face.

**Go for the innocent act.**

**Already on it.**

"What do you mean? Avoiding you? Mad? Why would **I** be mad?" Ron said, laying on a slight bit of sarcasm.

Harry heard it in his voice.

"Don't get all sarcastic!" He said rolling his eyes, not looking unlike Hermione. "What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come off it! Stop acting all—all---weird!" Harry cried in a loud voice. Other students glanced at him, the source of the noise.

"I SAID I don't want to talk about it!"

"I'm not going to stop asking you!" Harry threatened.

"Oh, shut it and go talk to your dumb GIRLFRIEND!" Ron sneered.

Harry was shocked. "Girlfriend? What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Potter and Granger sitting in a tree…K I S S I N G. First comes love, then comes—"

"Me? And…and Hermione? That's what you think?" Harry shook his head slowly in disbelief. "That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard of. FRIENDS, Ron, we're FRIENDS. Doesn't seem like you know the meaning of the word. Especially seeing as how you don't have any…"

Ron punched him. He didn't mean to. Actually, he did. But Harry? Malfoy always insulted him, and Hermione was always there to stop Ron from doing something rash. But Harry turning against him was too much, and Hermione wasn't there so Ron did something stupid. He punched Harry.

Harry reeled back. Did Ron just…punch him? That was too much. Throwing himself forward, he leaped to hit Ron back. But Ron, expecting it, neatly sidestepped the opponent and Harry went sailing past, barely catching himself before falling flat on his face.

But while Ron had been in more fights (having Fred and George for brothers and being picked on for his hair, face, freckles, and shabby lifestyle by other kids) than Harry, and was definitely more experienced. Harry, while he had been the butt of Dudley's hunts, had done more running than fighting. However he was smaller and quicker than Ron, making the fight somewhat equal.

Girls giggled and looked at each other, drawing closer to the new attraction. Boys smirked and crowded around. Soon there was a circle surrounding the two boys that emitted "Oooh's" and "Ahhh's" by the dozen. Some people were even cheering. Oh, sorry readers; it was Fred and George (who were thoroughly amused at the two panting backstabbers).

After five minutes had passed by, Ron was scuffed up, his lip was bleeding, and he felt morally degraded. Harry, on the other hand, was worst off with a scratched arm, bruises adorning his legs (from being kicked), tousled hair (even more than usual!), and a scraped face that had been shoved into dirt. Plus an amazingly low ego.

Hermione saw the scuffle and came over to try and break it up; then she saw who was fighting. She pushed her way through the small but still gathering crowd.

"Ron! Harry!" She cried. "Stop it! Now! What's going on! Why are you fighting?"

Ron mumbled, "I don't want to talk about it." Harry shot him an annoyed glare.

"Yeah, Ron," Harry said, his voice growing louder and louder (much to the twins' glee) "You never want to talk about it! And that's your problem!"

"Well then you deal with it! Don't tell me to fix myself just to make you happy!" Ron shouted back.

"STOP IT!" Hermione cried. "What's going on! I'm getting the feeling that I don't know something I should." She glanced angrily at both boys, but neither one responded.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, almost begging.

Ron muttered, "It's nothing. I said I don't want to talk about it." He walked away, pushing through the throng of excited onlookers.

Hermione came after him, grabbing onto his sleeve. "Ron! Tell me! Right this instant, or I'll…I'll…"

Ron whirled around. "Why don't you just go ask your _boyfriend!_"

The crowd gasped in pleasure and shock, as people started whispering.

"Harry and _Hermione?_ I thought he had more sense than…"

"That Mudblood with the Boy Who Lived? I can't believe…"

"Isn't it supposed to be Ron and Hermione? They'd make such a good match…"

"The three of them are always arguing…"

Hermione had released Ron's shirt and was standing still, her mouth slightly open. "You thought that I like Harry?" she whispered.

Ron blushed, embarrassed and furious at himself for being such a loser, idiot, and selfish fool. "I don't know," he murmured, avoiding her shocked gaze.

Harry said, "I told him we don't like each other, but he wouldn't listen." Hermione didn't react to that statement and Ron wondered if she had even heard. Ron saw a tear slide down her cheek and wished he could kill himself.

**You made her cry…**

**I didn't mean to…what can I do?**

**You mean besides throw your arms around her and tell her you love her?**

**Yeah…**

**Oh now, don't you start crying too!**

It was true; Ron felt on the verge of tears. Hermione walked past him and whispered so that only he could hear, "How could you, Ron…?"


	21. I Have a Proposition

It was later that night. Ron hadn't been able to face his two friends yet. He was sorry and so was Harry; they both knew the other wanted to apologize but the two of them were too stubborn to actually muster up courage and so they all remained in the sorry state they were in.

**Talk to her.**

**No.**

**Say something. Anything.**

**No.**

**Tell her you love her.**

**NO! Not happening.**

**But it's true…**

**Look. I don't need bloody idiots talking inside my head. Aka YOU!.**

**I'm serious about this.**

**So am I.**

**Alright then, I'll leave. We'll see how well you do by yourself then. Without me, your conscience…**

**Good. Now just LEAVE ME ALONE.**

**vanish**

**Great. Now everyone's mad at me…**

The trio was in the common room. Hermione was reading (typical), Harry was polishing his Firebolt (also typical), and Ron was…well, doing nothing. Being Ron.

Totally typical.

Harry finally threw his stuff down. "Dang it, I can't stand it. Ron, I'm sorry I was in that fight with you and for everything I said. I didn't mean it. Happy?" Harry meant it, but he wasn't necessarily asking Ron if he was happy. More like if everyone was happy, if he himself (Harry) was happy. He hadn't been happy ever since he discovered he…well, never mind.

"Oh, and Hermione?" Hermione looked up inquisitively. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you," Harry added, grinning widely. Hermione returned the smile, then dove back into her book. Harry resumed polishing, eyeing Ron out of the corner of his eye.

**Say you're sorry too.**

**AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE GONE?**

**Auto-reply: I'm not here right now because if I was Ron's unsmart side would kill me, so please ignore that former comment and all other wisecracks that may be directed at Ron's not smart, insensitive, idiotic, selfish side. :) **

**Thank y—hey! **

**(told you that side wasn't smart…)**

**Stop it! Wait, what started this whole argument?**

**(there's the proof of it…)**

**GO. AWAY. RIGHT. NOW.**

**Auto-reply: I'm not here right now because if I was—**

**I get it.**

Ron sighed. "I'm sorry too. For…everything." Hermione glanced up. "That's meant for you, too." Ron added quickly.

Harry grinned. "Did you finish that Transfiguration project?" Ron smiled too as he shook his head.

"Me neither. Let's work on it, mate!"

Ron consented by saying, "How about if I get beaten up by my former best friend?"

"Awesome. I'll be murdered by a backstabber…" They went on and on.

Hermione looked up at them both. _Why can't I talk to him like that…_

_You can. Nobody's stopping you._

_Oh, stop it. You know very well that I'm too shy._

_Yes…but one day he might be snatched up right before your eyes and then who's fault will that be? _

_Mine…I know, I know…_

_Tell Harry. He could help you out with it._

_With what? Me and Ron?_

_Yeah. _

_Do you really think he'll be able to help?_

_He's still your best friend and deserves to know._

_True…all right._

"Harry? Can I talk to you real quick?" Hermione blurted out randomly. Harry looked at her.

"Um…sure…"

"It's about…um…that Transfiguration essay…" Hermione provided lamely at Ron's inquisitive gaze. "I…I know you'll just tell Ron afterwards so it doesn't matter…"

"Then why not just tell both of us?" Ron asked fiercely.

_Ron, don't you realize I'm trying to tell Harry I love you?_

_…No. I suppose you don't._

"Well, it's about who Harry likes, too…"

Ron jerked his head up at Harry. "Who do you like, mate?" Ron demanded. Harry blushed.

**How did Hermione find out who I like? I haven't told anyone…**

"We'll be back real quick, Ron. I promise."

Hermione dragged Harry out of the common room into the hall and then into a deserted classroom.

"I have a proposition for you…" Hermione began.


	22. Mission: DD NOT IMPOSSIBLE!

"So how do you know who I like?" Harry asked loudly.

"Shhh. I figured it out—it was easy. I can help you get with her; I'm a girl, hello," Hermione smiled, "but I need your help too…"

"Wait. Who is it that I SUPPOSEDLY like?"

"Ginny. Simple."

**Damn it. She knows.**

"How do you know?"

"I figured it out. I mean, I don't know, but you were always looking at her, smiling WHEN you looked at her, and after you saw her you'd always be off in your own little world…shall I go on?" Hermione smirked.

"Sure…" Harry said, suspicious.

"You were always furious when she was with another boy, Harry, and you'd be mad for the rest of the day…you'd be shy and stammer a lot whenever you talked to her lately…so yeah." Hermione concluded.

"Ah. I…see. So how can you help me? What's this proposition?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Hermione sighed. "Let's just start with you and Ginny. I'm thinking about a double date."

Harry gaped. "A double date! Like…I go with Ginny and you go with Ron!"

Hermione instantly blushed. "Why did you say Ron, I don't like Ron, that's impossible, how could I love Ron, you just jumped to conclusions, I would never go out with Ron—"

Harry smirked. "Of course not. You're just rambling on about him because you have a crush on him."

"Exactly—wait, no! NO!" Hermione put her hands on her head and shook it.

_Groan. This is confusing._

"Hermione, it's okay…I know for a fact that he likes you too."

Hermione froze.

_What…? He likes…me?_

_Wow…_

"How do you know this 'for a fact?'"

"I shouldn't be saying this, but…" Harry looked down. "I figured it out and Ron also told me." Hermione's cheeks were now cherry red.

Amazingly, the words she had most wanted to be true were now making her have second thoughts.

_He loves you, Hermione!_

_I know…but is Harry sure?_

_Why can't you just accept it and not be so unsure? You've waited your whole life ever since you met Ron to hear that and now, once you've gotten what you've wanted, you're hesitating? Just take a chance for once!_

_I know…_

"So, you do like Ron, right?" Harry asked gently.

"Yeah…" Hermione sighed, plopping down into a seat.

"Well, this is going to take some planning. This whole double date thing, I mean…"

Hermione smiled and looked up at him. "You think it could work?"

"Definitely. But the thing is, you don't want Ron to know automatically that you like him, right?"

"Right. What about you and Ginny?"

"Oh, at this point I don't really care. I could just go up to her and throw my arms around her and hold her and kiss her and—wait. Did I just say that out loud?" Harry asked sheepishly, blushing.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed.

"Ah. Well…anyway. I think you get the point."

"Yes," Hermione repeated, grinning widely.

"So…what if it starts with Ginny and I, and then we invite Ron along…"

"No, you won't have to invite Ron. He'll want to come along to 'supervise' you and Ginny." Hermione interrupted.

"Well, what if we just start out with Ron and I, then?"

"That could work…" They talked into the night, planning Mission: DD (Double Date) for Hogsmeade in two days.

**(A/N: Well…? How do you like it? There should be 2 more chapters by my calculations. Or three. I doubt three, though. But just a warning. ! I'm so glad I have my faithful reviewers—what would I do without you guys! Peace out, girl scouts and ckontowderdon!)**


	23. Plans In Action, Plans In Ruin

"Hey Ron, what were you going to do about Hogsmeade?" Harry asked the next day in Transfiguration class.

Ron looked up from his toadstool. It was supposed to be a frog (a/n: Hahaha, get it? TOADstool, TOAD, FROG? HAHAHAHA NOT FUNNY OK…on with the story…) but Ron wasn't really a genius when it came to school. In particular, Transfiguration.

**Take that back! I am too a genius!**

**Just go with the story, Ron. Calm down.**

"Well…I was just going to go with you…right? Or did you want to go with Cho?" Ron teased. Harry blushed.

"Well, no…of course not! But…um…" Harry glanced at Hermione who was on the other side of him. Her toadstool was now a frog and she was moving forward; her new task was transfiguring a cupcake into a glass (a/n: GET IT? CUPcake, CUP, GLASS? HAHAHA NOT FUNNY EITHER OK…moving on…)

She whispered to him a reply that would go with the plan, "Yeah, so let's meet at the Shrieking Shack."

"Yeah, so let's meet at the Shrieking Shack," Harry said quickly, casting Hermione a grateful glance afterward. Ron noticed nothing. Typical Ron.

**Later that Evening After Classes**

"Ginny? Oy, Ginny!" Harry called after Ginny. Ginny turned around, her red hair settling. The beautiful, radiant auburn hair that Harry loved.

"Yes?"

"Do you…I was wondering…you know…" Harry stuttered, unsure where to start. Hermione passed by him and inconspicuously kicked him, making him stumble closer to Ginny. Harry started over.

"Ginny, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry asked, looking away from her at the walls.

Ginny was surprised for a second but then a pleased and excited expression took its place on her face. "Oh…I…um…sure! Yes! Um…where should I meet you?" Harry was so relieved he thought he might faint. But being the noble geek he was, of course he didn't. Instead he replied instantly.

"How about Zonko's?" he responded.

"Sure!" Ginny replied.

**Later (Yes, Even After That)**

Harry walked past Hermione (who was chatting and debating animatedly with Laura, a fellow Gryffindor in their year, about Lormen's Loch, an enchanted, supposedly mythical lake inhabited by a werebeast) slowly, and slipped a small piece of paper into her hand.

"Oh, excuse me," Hermione said to Laura suddenly, "I need to go to the restroom. Be right back!" Hermione walked in the opposite direction Harry was strolling in and entered the girls' bathroom. But then she heard voices…

"I dunno what I'm supposed to do. Just go up to her and kiss her at the Ball?"

Hermione gasped softly so that only she could hear. The Ball! Victor! She'd completely forgotten…

_You're still going to go, of course?_

_Of course! It's in a week! What, that's not enough time to prepare?_

_Oh, don't be all sarcastic. I'm just saying it slipped your mind._

_Slipped—the note!_

_Who's IN there, anyway?_

_I don't know, but I obviously can't intrude on them._

_That's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, right? _

_Yes._

_Why are you going to go to the bathroom in HERE? It's disgusting in this bathroom._

_I'm NOT going to go to the bathroom, I'm going to read the note. Hopefully people will think like YOU and not come in here and intrude on me._

_Oh. Well, you're going to intrude on these people?_

_NO, I'M NOT! I'm just going to read the note right here, in this corner, so no one can see me and I'm not INTRUDING in on those people talking!_

_Hey—that voice sounds like Ron…_

_It does…_

"Why shouldn't you? It's perfectly reasonable," argued Ron.

"NO, it's not! She'd kill me if I kissed her!" Ron was apparently having an argument with himself.

"Well, I doubt that she'd KILL you."

"Oh, just shut up! She's with that prissy Victor and there's nothing I can do about it! She would have asked me if she wanted to go to the ball with me!"

"The boys are supposed to ask the girls out, stupid. And you're just saying that because you're shy."

Hermione gasped again, louder this time. Ron—if that was Ron in there—was talking about her!

But the gasp was too loud…

Ron peered around the corner. To find Hermione.

"Her—what are you doing here?" Ron demanded in shock. "Have you been—been listening to me!"

Hermione gaped, her mouth forming silent words. Then she was able to whisper only, "I'm so sorry Ron." And she fled. Away from Ron. Away from love and happiness, away from Hogsmeade and double dates.

But she also ran away from the note that she had unconsciously dropped, and Ron picked it up as he watched her run away from him.

"_All is going according to plan; G is in and so is brother."_

It was in Harry's writing. Obviously they were planning something, but as Ron stuffed it in his pocket, he couldn't ponder that. Only the fact that Hermione had heard every word he had said—or enough, at least.

Ron's mind kept replaying Hermione gaping at him, trying to speak but her voice silenced, then running away from him.

**(A/N: I know, sad. I actually hadn't really planned for it to end this way, but I never really plan my writing although I DO try to have a GENERAL DIRECTION. Thank you to EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED ch. 20/21/22—you guys rock! That would be: MyStIcS number 42, Kisshu-luv, corky, hippogriff-tamer, MyStIcS number 42 (YES, SHE DID IT 4 BOTH CHAPTERZ—GIVE HER A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE!), pinkpygmypuff, SingDownTheMoon, and MyStIcS number42 (AGAIN!). Thanks to you guys I'm motivated to finish this story once and for all! Go me! Go reviewers! Ckontowderdon!)**


	24. They Live Happily Ever After!

**Chase after her.**

**What?**

Ron's conscience urged him on eagerly.

**Go after her! You two have to talk. Aren't you sick of waiting? You just can't let fate do all of the work. Run after her!**

"Hermione!" he called, and raced to catch up with her. He knew he could; he had longer legs and had more endurance. But gosh, she looked nice when she ran.

_He's chasing after you._

_I…I know. _

_This is what you want! And yet you keep running? You have to talk with him; things are getting too messed up! Harry even told you he liked you and you still didn't believe it, although you had been hoping he did. Stop now and see what he has to say!_

Hermione stopped, although she didn't turn around. Ron slowed to a walk and approached her carefully. "'Mione? You okay?"

He walked around her to find that she was smiling. "Ron, I'm so sorry," she murmured, shaking her head.

"What for?" he asked gently.

"For…for everything. I keep running away, and I don't know why…I guess I'm scared."

"Hermione, if anyone has any reason to be sorry it's me. I've been acting like a stupid, selfish brat and—well, yeah. But what are you scared of, and why?"

Hermione pondered that for a moment. "I'm scared of love, Ron. It's just…I've never felt like this and it's scaring me because I don't know what I'm supposed to do, what I'm supposed to say, how I'm supposed to act. I'm not sure if I want out or if I want to keep on going and hope that he loves me back, although I think that he does," Hermione added. "It's not something I can study or learn about from reading a book…"

Ron's heart sank. **So she does like Victor…**

**What do you mean?**

**She said she thinks he loves her back. And clearly Victor does.**

**…I thought I actually had a chance with her…**

Ron muttered, "I know he does."

"What?" Hermione asked. "I didn't hear you."

"I know he loves you, Hermione. He's always waiting on you hand and foot. He'd die for you, you know."

_Ron…waits on me hand and foot?_

_I WISH._

"What?"

"VICTOR!" Ron shouted. "I'm sorry that I'm not as good as him!"

There was a long silence.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, I'm not talking about Victor. I'm sick of all this pretending. Ron…I love you. Do you know that Victor never visited me once while I was in the hospital? Actually, I haven't seen him in more than a week…I actually think he might like Vera in Ravenclaw. But anyway…you were always there for me." Hermione looked away from the redhead, not able to muster the courage to see his reaction. "And you found _bipatens limus_, you really saved me. Sure Harry helped, but you—you were my hero, Ron." Hermione finished, her voice shaking slightly as another tear fell slowly down her cheek.

**She loves you.**

**I love her.**

**WELL THEN, IT'S HAPPILY EVER AFTER! GRAB HER AND KISS HER! CELEBRATE, BECAUSE YOU JUST BEAT AN INTERNATIONAL QUIDDITCH PROFESSIONAL!**

**Geek.**

"Hermione, I…I love you too." Ron blurted.

Hermione turned to face him, smiling and surprised. Ron gently wiped away the tear with his hand.

"I fell in love with you—well, I thought I fell in love with you that day in autumn when Harry had to sit next to Crabbe—or was it Goyle?—in class. But I just realized that I didn't fall in love then. I only realized I love you then."

Ron stared at her, stared at her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes. And then suddenly, magically, there was no distance between them and Ron's lips were clashed against hers and he tasted her and wanted her and had her and loved her. She was kissing him back and her arms were wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer. Ron's hands were on her waist and they stood there in the hall kissing so passionately, enjoying it every bit possible.

Harry ran around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Was that…Hermione! And…Ron!

**Well, at LAST!**

Harry, grinning like an idiot, walked away to leave them in peace together by themselves.

There'd be no problem having double dates now, that was for sure.

**Unless Ron doesn't like the idea of you and Ginny…**

**We can forget about that for right now, okay?**

As Ron and Hermione broke apart, Hermione let her head rest on her lover's chest. Ron held her at last, able to truly and finally express his deep emotions for her. Hermione, likewise, was glad that now her sentiments could come to rest.

_I guess it's just another tale of love and chance._

_What, you know other stories like this?_

_We're not in a story. How could we be in a story?_

**Sigh.**

**Well, aren't you just Mr. Romantic!**

**No, Mr. RONantic.**

**Oh, very funny.**

Thus, all in all, it was just another tale of love and chance.

**(A/N: YAY! I'M DONE! UNLESS YOU ALL HAVE SUGGESTIONS…PLEASE REVIEW, ITZ DONE, YAY ME! YAY READERS! YAY REVIEWERS! Now on to decaf-latte's story—check hers out, k? AWESOMENESS CKONTOWDERDON, ITZ OVER!)**


End file.
